Phantoms of Fear (book)
:For other uses of '''Phantoms of Fear', see'' Phantoms of Fear Phantoms of Fear is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Robin Waterfield, illustrated by Ian Miller and originally published in 1987 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 28th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-032411-9). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} The player is an Elven prince who must journey alone through Affen Forest and defeat the Demon Prince Ishtra, who is threatening the kingdom. There are two ways to successfully complete the quest, which result in different final paragraphs. One is by collecting magic items to defeat Ishtra in the real world, the other is by combating Ishtra in the "dream world". Introduction The book in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Unique Rules *''Phantoms of Fear'' features an extra score, power (2d6 plus 6), - pg.8 which is reduced by one every time a spell is cast. power is also used in combat when the player sleeps and enters a "dream world" at various points in the book. - pg.13-14 *The player also has the ability to cast spells, at a cost of 1 power point per spell. The following spells are available: Protect, Illusion, Weaken, Levitation, Finding, and Fire. - pg.14-16 *The player begins with no Provisions. - pg.17 Equipment List - pg.18-19 *Sword Telessa *Leather Armour *Backpack *Waterflask *Choice of one of three Potions (see Game System for generic fantasy setting choices) Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Ian Miller. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Ian Miller. There were 30 full page illustrations and 7 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 14, 28, 42, 56, 72, 85, 98, 113, 130, 142, 156, 171, 184, 198, 212, 226, 240, 254, 267, 281, 295, 309, 323, 335, 348, 362, 375, 386 and 398. Intertextual References *Eric Rune-Axe says he lost his desire for adventuring after entering the Maze of Zagor, the setting for the very first Fighting Fantasy adventure, The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. *In section (203) the player has a dream of seeing fighting in an arena of death. The nobleman running the combat plans to appoint the victor his champion in a contest that will give him the chance to have the last laugh over his brother. Other Media Main Characters YOU: Eldenurin *Eric Rune-Axe *Ishtra - Demon Prince *Morpheus *Vanator - Prophet *Gereth Yaztromo Locations *Affen Forest *Arion *Kalagar *Lake Nekros Encounters *Arctolyce *Banshees *Bhorket *Cook *Dark Elves *Fog Devil *Giant Bloodhawk *Giant Scorpions *Goblin *Ishtra *Komodo Lizard *Morpheus *N'yadach *Ogre - Ferryman/Regular *Orcs - Chaotic/Guard/Pygmy/Regular *Prisoner *Prowlers *Quartz Golem *Roots *Sciacall *Shapechanger *Shikara *Slime Monster *Skeleton Spirits *Squirrels *Trolls *Weevil Man *Wild Boar *Wild Man *Wolves Further Notes *The book has two different successful endings. *The player is at one point during the adventure able to flip between the real-world and a dream-world, paragraphs marked by an additional *''' for real-world paragraphs and '''# for dream-world ones. *Interestingly, the placement of the illustrations matches Masks of Mayhem with regard to paragraph numbers on all but two occasions. *This is one of the few books where the character actually states his name, rather than being nameless throughout his entire adventure (see also Appointment with F.E.A.R. and Clash of the Princes). Errors *(309) is flawed in multiple ways and will accomplish only that the player dies. Dedication To Steve and Ian - pg.4 See Also Reviews External Links *Character sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=72 Phantoms of Fear at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050829124857/http://www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb28.htm Phantoms of Fear at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1987 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series